


click back into place

by grey_ghost



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Modern AU, do we still call them that?, dont get excited bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_ghost/pseuds/grey_ghost
Summary: Damen just can’t help it that he misses Laurent so much.





	click back into place

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 4am where i live.

“I missed you so much while you were gone”

Damen yawned as he stretched his arms out above him. His shoulder clicked and he smiled in pleasure, before dropping his arm down to touch Laurent’s back.

“I went to Patras for a week Damen, it’s not as if I abandoned you. Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten Wednesdays Skype call.” Laurent moved under his hand, but didn’t push it away. The smell of incense made the air heavy and warm around them, but Damen wasn’t sure if it was that, or the memory of Wednesday night which pushed the drops of sweat from his brow.

Damen opened one eye to see Laurent push the hair back from his face. He was bent over on his hands and knees, head bowed and back arched, his chest heaving slightly from exertion.

“Promise me you’ll get on your knees like that for me later sweetheart?” Damen said softly before tugging gently on Laurent’s hair, pulling him down into a kiss. Laurent’s only response was a quick bite to Damen’s lower lip, a split second before Damen ran his hand up to cup the back of his lovers neck.

“Excuse me Mr. Vere and Mr. Akielos, we’ve discussed this.”

When Laurent pulled away from Damen to sit up on his knees, Damen stared up at his yoga instructor with no trace of embarrassment on his face. The man was clad in tight spandex and a stern frown, with his arms crossed in frustration. When Damen finally sat up, the rest of the class in the small gym were watching them too.

“Sorry Mr. Veris.” Laurent smiled thinly up at their instructor while rubbing the marks made by his mat from the palms of his hands, “this’ll be the last time I promise.”

The instructor rolled his eyes as he turned and walked away, calling out the next move as he went. Laurent leaned over and pressed his mouth to Damens before beginning to roll up his mat quickly.

who needs a shitty yoga class anyways.


End file.
